PROJECT SUMMARY Colorado State University Veterinary Diagnostic Laboratory Participation in the Veterinary Laboratory Response Network Veterinary Diagnostic Laboratory Cooperative Agreement Program PD: Pabilonia, Kristy L Institution: Colorado State University Co-PD: Powers, Barb E Institution: Colorado State University Faculty Bacteriologist: Hyatt, Doreene R Institution: Colorado State University Faculty Toxicologist: Hamar, Dwayne W Institution: Colorado State University The Colorado State University Veterinary Diagnostic Laboratory (CSUVDL) is accredited by the American Association of Veterinary Laboratory Diagnosticians (AAVLD) as a full- service, all species laboratory. The CSUVDL has a robust Quality System that meets and in most places, exceeds, AAVLD guidelines, which are based on ISO17025 standards. The CSUVDL has strong capabilities for veterinary diagnostic service regionally, nationally and internationally and performs more than 330,000 tests annually. The CSUVDL currently serves as a Core Laboratory for the United States Departement of Agriculture (USDA) National Animal Health Laboratory Network (NAHLN) and as a Sentinal Laboratory for the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) Laboratory Response Network (LRN). The CSUVDL is well poised to serve as an active member of the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) Veterinary Laboratory Response Network (Vet-LRN) program. The CSUVDL can provide full veterinary diagnostic testing services, including bacteriology, chemistry, toxicology, virology, parasitology and pathology testing and results interpretation. The CSUVDL is housed in a new, state-of-the-art building with more than 20,000 square feet of laboratory space, including a large necropsy floor, numerous BSL-2 laboratories and one CDC/USDA Select Agent approved BSL-3 laboratory. The faculty and staff of the CSUVDL are well trained to analyze veterinary cases and diagnostic samples using more than 250 diagnostic tests offered by our laboratory. In addition, the CSUVDL has an advanced information technology system, including an advanced Laboratory Information Managements System with the capabilities for sending HL7 messages. The CSUVDL routinely contributes to outreach and service activities for animal owners, livestock producers and government agencies. Since its acceptance into the Vet-LRN in 2011, the CSUVDL has been active in all aspects of Vet-LRN programs. For this project, the CSUVDL agrees to perform sample analyses and diagnostic investigations as requested by the Vet- LRN, utilize eLEXNET for data management, assist with animal food and drug emergency outbreak testing and provide surge capacities for testing, use standardized Vet-LRN methodologies and participate in Vet-LRN proficiency testing and quality management systems.